


The (Mis)Adventures of Kara and the Amazons

by Mistresserin



Series: Women of Steel [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alex Danvers likes ale, Amazons are baffled, Cerberus is sweet, Contests, Diana is a softie for Kara, Drunk Alex Danvers, Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F, Flirty Alex Danvers, Fluff, Gods, Hades is not amused, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Sings, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kara Danvers is a dog whisperer, Kara Danvers is adorable, Kara is a badass, Magic, Minor Alex Danvers, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Kara Danvers, Sweet, Sweet Kara Danvers, Thor - Freeform, Thor is dorkable, Women Being Awesome, everybody loves Kara Danvers, norse gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresserin/pseuds/Mistresserin
Summary: Diana needs to pay a visit to her uncle Hades, but for that, she has to get past Cerberus, the infamous guard of the Underworld and Kara offers to help distract him.OrKara is a dog whisperer and not even Cerberus can escape her adorable charm.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: Women of Steel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292555
Comments: 82
Kudos: 364





	1. Guard of the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow777997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow777997/gifts).



> This will be a series of one-shots about Kara's 'adventures' in the Veiled Worlds with the Amazons (check series description). Some of these short stories may eventually become part of the ongoing series.  
> I hope you like it ;)

Kara kept her eyes focused on the black gates looming in front of her. Alex's glare was burning a hole in the back of her head because Kara refused to let her join in on their incursion to the Underworld.

_“I’m going too,” Alex said, making sure her weapons were in place._

_Kara sighed. She knew she was in for a fight. “No, you’re not.”_

_Alex’s head snapped right up. The redhead stared at her sister, a displeased frown on her face. “Yes, I am.”_

_“No, you are not. Alex…”_

_“Don’t you "Alex’"me, Kara! Why can’t I go with you? I’m not some wet behind the ears kid, as I’m sure you remember!”_

_Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. Yup, it was going to be a fight. Looking behind her shoulder, she watched for a second as Diana talked to Io and Nesba in hushed tones. “I know you are not,” she started, her voice soothing. “But I don’t know what we’re going to find in there and—”_

_“That never stopped us before!” Alex interrupted, angry._

_“True, but Alex, back in National City, it's either aliens or metas, and you have the means to face them, and I'm there to back you up, but here…” Kara looked back at the ominous-looking black gates. “Here is different. Last time I fought a creature that escaped those gates, I was hurt badly.” Kara stepped closer to her sister, pleading in her blue eyes. Alex scowled, and Kara knew she was about to win this battle. She would have to make it up to her later. “These are magical creatures, Alex. I don’t know if I can protect you from them. Please, stay, just this once. Please.”_

_Alex’s scowl deepened. “One scratch, Kara… One scratch, and I swear magic will be the least of your worries.” Turning around on her heels, Alex stomped to where Kayo waited for them, her clear eyes observing them curiously._

_Kara rubbed her eyes tiredly, knowing Alex was not happy with her. She hated saying no to Alex, but she would not put her in harm’s way when she had no way of defending herself, not unless she really had to._

_Strong hands settled on her shoulders and squeezed, slowly applying more pressure until Kara finally felt the stress melt away._

_“We’ll forgive you as long as you come back in one piece,” the mellow voice burrowed in her ear._

_Kara chuckled and turned around, wrapping her arms around Diana’s waist and smiling up at her._ That _had been a fight. “Same goes to you, Princess.”_

_Diana lowered her head, brushing their lips together. “I will always come back to you, sweet Kara, and if I don’t, you have my permission to invade the Underworld and bring me back.”_

_Kara huffed, their lips still touching. “Don’t make me do it, Diana. I will raise hell in there and threaten to redecorate everything in bright funky colors until I find you. Your uncle is not going to like that.”_

_Diana grinned._

Kayo stood in front of the gates, mumbling under her breath in an unknown language. Her eyes glowed amber as the magical words left her lips, and her hands spread out in front of her. A white energy ball formed between the palms of her hands, and the Healer let it manifest for a moment, her hands moving slowly around it, almost like a gentle caress. Her mumbling incessantly, Kayo pulled her right hand back and pushed the energy ball forward. The white light flowed steadily and ethereally until it stopped in front of the eerie gates, slowly expanding in a whirl of blinding white and golden.

Kayo dropped her arms slowly to her sides and turned around, her eyes still glowing. “Go. I will reopen the gate in one candle mark from now.”

Diana squeezed Kara’s hand lightly and stepped forward, drawing her sword as she moved towards the portal, Kara and the others following closely behind.

Waiting until everyone disappeared through the portal, Kayo closed it with a swipe of her hand. “May Athena watch over you.” Her eyes glowed brighter than before.

##

The first thing they noticed besides the pitch-black darkness was the stench of decay, sulfur, and silence. No one talked, just taking in everything around them. The slightest scrap on a wall or the lightest of footsteps would sound loud in the deafening silence of this haunted place, and the overwhelming darkness of the cold place didn’t help reassure them.

“Io, light up the torch,” Diana whispered after a moment of silence, but even that made them jump.

“Right…” Io removed the flintstone from her belt pouch, expertly setting on fire the torch she was holding, bringing in some much-needed brightness.

“Find the wall torches. We just need to light up one of them, all others will follow, and that’s when our troubles may start, but we need to see where we are, and not even I can see in this darkness.” Diana glanced at Kara for confirmation, noticing the sudden pallor on the Kryptonian’s face and the barely disguised gagging sounds. “Kara?”

“I can’t see past the walls either,” Kara managed to rasp out, forcing herself to suppress the need to just throw up at the nauseating stench that was assaulting her senses and threatening to rebel her stomach.

“Kara… Please, go back. I—”

“No. I can handle the stench, just… I need a minute to adapt to it. It’s just like my other senses,” Kara interrupted, covering her nose and mouth with her hand. “Rao, this is really horrid…”

“Kara…” Diana rolled out her name, deepening her voice in warning.

“No, no. I’m fine.” Kara swallowed, forcing herself not to take deep breaths. “I’ve dealt with smellier aliens before and survived.” _After being numbed by the stench and then punched to the ground, but she doesn’t need to know that part. Nope._

“Stubborn thing…”

“Let there be light,” Io said softly when she finally found one of the torches carved on the hard rock, shrouded on centuries-old webs. Touching it with her torch, it lit up immediately, purple fire burning vividly. All over the small entrance, the wall torches soundlessly lit up, one by one, finally revealing a long corridor in front of them, several torches lighting up along the way.

A low growl echoed from somewhere close by, stopping them all in their tracks.

“Cerberus…” Diana whispered, her hand instantly dropping to Kara’s wrist to bring her closer. “Draw your swords. He’s here to guard the entrance. No one gets in or out of this place on his watch.”

The distinct hiss of steel on leather sounded chilling as Io and Nesba drew their swords from their sheaths. Kara, however, remained quiet by Diana’s side, her sword resting at her waist.

Out of the shadows of the tunnel, three pairs of fiery red glared at them, and soon after, they could see the outline of a massive three-headed dog, the low growling sounding much closer now.

“Oh, that’s terrible…” Kara whispered, moving closer to Diana. It was huge and terrifying and… smelly. What was wrong with this place and the awful smell? “We’ll distract it so you can sneak out.”

Diana nodded, shifting so she could stand behind Kara, hoping the dog wouldn’t notice her. “Be careful,” she growled from behind Kara. “His bite may hurt you.”

Kara looked back at her, scowling. “You be careful, Diana. Don't make me barge in there and punch your uncle in the face." Her head snapped back at the approaching monster. "Because I will."

Diana's eyes softened. "I know…"

Io and Nesba quickly moved to a defensive position, ready to engage the monster while trying to get him to focus on them so that Diana could escape through the entrance he was guarding.

Diana tenderly touched her hand to Kara's back, letting her know she was ready to leave. Kara kept her eyes on the monstrous dog, still scowling. "Diana…"

"I know. I'll be back, I promise."

Kara glared over her shoulder, her eyes pleading and softening just before she jumped over the unsuspecting Amazons in front of her and landed a hard punch on the head in the middle.

The monster howled in pain, shaking its head, while the other two heads tried to bite her, but Kara dodged out of the way. Diana took the chance and slipped past the monster, escaping through the tunnel that led to the depths of the Underworld.

Momentarily distracted by Diana’s escape, her heart clenching in her chest with worry, Kara never saw the massive paw that hit her on the side of the head and threw her against the nearest wall with a violent crash, debris flying everywhere from the impact.

Seemingly satisfied that she wouldn’t be a problem anymore, Cerberus turned his attention to the Amazons in front of him, viciously snapping its jaws at them. Io and Nesba stepped back, spreading out.

“Can you see her?” Nesba asked, keeping her eyes on the monster in front of them.

“Sort of.” Io shot a glance in Kara’s direction, catching a glimpse of the slumped form. “I think she’s passed out.”

“Ares balls…” Nesba growled. “One of us should check on her.”

“I’m sure she’s fine, Nesba. She’s had a lot worse.”

Nesba grumbled, displeased.

##

Kara opened her eyes, groaning softly. She hated feeling dazed. Getting her bearings together, Kara spotted the monster trying to trap the Amazons against a wall and sprinted at Kryptonian speed towards it. She grabbed the dog’s tail with both hands, effectively stopping its advance on her friends. "Hold your horses, Fluffy. You're not biting anyone today!"

Cerberus growled, desperately trying to turn around, with all three jaws snapping to bite her, but Kara was not budging.

“Damn, you’re strong,” Io grumbled before going for the killing blow.

Kara’s eyes widened when she realized what Io was about to do, Diana’s warning about keeping it alive suddenly ringing alarm bells in her mind.

_“Kara, if you go there with me, you have to make sure that Cerberus lives,” Diana rested her hands on her shoulders, her brown eyes somber._

_Kara nodded, relieved Diana was finally giving in. “All right, I can do that. I mean, I don’t want to kill it, but…”_

_“Cerberus is Hades’ beloved pet. If something happens to him while we’re there, he will unleash Hades on Themyscira,” Diana interrupted, touching her face. “Kara…”_

_“I won’t let anyone kill him,” Kara promised, “but I may have to knock him out.”_

_Diana nodded, touching their foreheads together. “As long as he lives, and you don’t get hurt.”_

_Kara frowned. “But he’s the god of the Underworld. Shouldn’t he be able to bring him back? I mean…”_

_“If he has to bring him back, Cerberus will grow another head.”_

_“Another—” Kara sputtered, pulling away so she could see Diana’s eyes, just in case she was tricking her. “You mean…”_

_Diana nodded, smiling. “He had to bring him back three times already, and the last time was on Antiope’s account. Needless to say, he doesn’t like Amazons much.”_

_Kara just stared at her. “And you want to go in there,” she said, pointing a long finger at the massive dark gates._

_“I don’t want to, but I have to.” Diana’s eyes gentled. “You know why.”_

_Kara sighed._

Releasing the tail, Kara jumped up, somersaulting over the three-headed dog and drawing her katana in mid-flight. Landing between the dog and the Amazon, Kara moved her sword up, parrying Io’s down cut with a clash of steel.

"What the Hades, Kara?" Io growled at her, her brown eyes flashing.

"Let me try something first." Kara pleaded. "Diana doesn’t want it dead, and neither do I."

"But it sure wants us dead!"

Kara ignored the Amazon and turned quickly around, watching as the dog stepped closer, growling menacingly at her, but Kara sheathed her sword and stuck her hand out, making sure to keep it steady. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Kara started singing, her voice low and melodic.

Io and Nesba looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"She's singing to Hades’ damn dog?" Io hissed.

"She has a beautiful voice," Nesba said, keeping her eyes trained on the dog.

Io rolled her eyes. "She's singing to a beast that wants us dead!"

"Shhh… Don’t interrupt her. Let's see what happens."

Io glared at the instructor. “You just want to hear her sing.”

Nesba ignored her.

##

The dog stopped, all three heads staring at her and tilting to the side, trying to understand what was happening. The dark dog took another step forward, its ears perking.

"Kara…" Io growled warningly from behind her. Kara raised her free hand to stop her, still singing. "If something happens to you, Diana will have our hides!"

The dog moved closer, the middle head’s snout twitching.

"Kara…"

Kara stayed put, willing her heartbeat to remain steady. She kept singing her old Kryptonian song, and the dog strained its neck to reach her outstretched hand, the fine hairs of its wet snout tickling the back of it. Moving closer, the head in the middle sniffed at her fingers, followed by the head on the right and then the one on the left. The head in the middle sniffed her fingers again and whined, suddenly licking her whole hand, leaving it covered in thick slobber.

Kara's mellow voice faltered for a moment, disgusted at the yucky substance on her hand, but she kept on singing, and the head whined again. Taking a small step forward, Kara dared touch it, lightly scratching its chin.

The head lifted its chin to give her better access, pretty much drooling with content. Leaning its head heavily on her hand, it closed its bright red eyes, and the other two heads whined in jealousy.

Kara looked behind her shoulder, grinning at her friends. "See? Easy."

A sudden breeze wiped the hair away from her face, and she looked back at the dog but couldn’t see it anymore. "What the…" A big paw slammed against her thigh, and she looked down, her eyes going huge. "Huh…" She stared over her shoulder at her friends, confused. "What just happened?"

The two Amazons standing behind her look just as baffled. Before them, Cerberus, the infamous Hades’ dog and terrifying guard to the Underworld, was sitting at Kara's feet, wagging its tail. All three heads had their tongues sticking out with slobber slowly dripping from their open mouths; their ears were perked up, and now, the monstrous three-headed dog was no bigger than a regular one, its fiery red eyes looking up at Kara adoringly.

Another paw hit her thigh, and the dog got up on its hind legs, all three heads trying to get her attention. Kara blinked, stunned.

"It likes her…" Nesba mumbled, amazed.

Io sighed. "Who doesn't?"

Kara chuckled when one of the heads butt her stomach, and she scratched behind its ear. "Hey, slow down. There's three of you, and I only have two hands!" Kara’s nose twitched. “Perhaps I should talk to your owner about giving you a bath…”

Io sheathed her sword and scratched her head, glancing around suspiciously. Nesba, however, leaned against the cold rock and crossed her arms, watching the interaction closely, a sharp-looking dagger dangling from her hand.

Their Sisters would never believe this.

##

At Hades dark and gloomy palace,

Hades glanced at the magical dark substance in the basin in front of him. An image of Diana cleared up on the murky substance as the Amazon ran down the winding tunnel leading to the depths of his realm, Cerberus nowhere in sight.

Hades scowled, his light purple eyes turning amber. "What did you do with my dog, Amazon?"

Waving his hand brusquely, the pool's image switched from the tunnel to the hall at the gate.

A blonde woman playing with an obviously delighted and regular-sized Cerberus came into view, and the god of the Underworld blinked at the image before him, uncomprehending. “Cerberus?”

The dog was happily running around as if it was trying to catch something, its tail wagging wildly. Cerberus only wagged his tail for him; only changed his size for him! “What kind of witchcraft is this?” He growled indignantly. “Who is this… demon that is spelling my dog?”

##

Zeus was amused, watching from the magical fountain that allowed him to spy on his brother Hades. He grinned at Kara's mischief. “I like her, daughter,” he mumbled, sparing a loving glance at the image of his fierce daughter on the magical water, the only one of his children born out of love. “She’s so much better than that, Steve, and so much cuter too.”

He grinned as Kara playfully tackled the terrifying dog, pinning him down and scratching his belly, a mischievous glint in his vivid grey eyes.

###


	2. The Mighty God of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Kara travel to Asgard to ask for Odin's help and Kara is excited she might meet Thor, but she might get more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm still bored and kinda blocked in my other stories. This is the result.

Asgard,

Throne room,

A white and golden swirl started in the middle of the room, slowly extending until it was large enough for two people to go through it, side by side. The sound of swords being drawn was loud as the first figure emerged from the white and gold swirl, closely followed by four more.

“Stand down,” the booming voice resounded from the throne. A tall, imposing man stood up from his golden throne and calmly made his way down the short flight of stairs to meet the five women standing in front of the now fading swirl. All of them were armed with swords and daggers and looking around like seasoned warriors, undisguisedly assessing their opponent and surroundings.

The guards stepped back, sheathing their swords back in their dark scabbards. Two ravens landed neatly on each of his shoulders, glaring at the women.

“Welcome to Asgard, Shieldmaidens.” Odin smiled at them, his good eye crinkling slightly. “To what do I owe the visit?”

The dark-haired woman standing in the middle, the tallest of them all, stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak.

“Father!”

Her mouth closed with an audible click and everyone turned around at the angry-sounding voice. A tall, heavily muscled blond man stormed inside the throne room, his dark blue eyes stormy and his fists clenched at his sides. He looked like he was ready for a fistfight.

Odin sighed. “Thor… I’m in the middle of something. I’m sure we can discuss whatever’s troubling you later.”

“Troubling me?” The God of Thunder growled, his long, partially braided hair falling on his broad shoulders. “You let him come back!” His fists clenched harder, hard muscles standing out. “Again!”

The ravens took off from Odin’s shoulders at the booming shout of the gigantic man, quickly escaping to stand on the throne and watch from a safe distance. The guards surrounding the women took several steps back, but the women remained impassive.

Odin glared at his ravens, his eternal companions, Huginn and Muninn. “Cowards…”

Huginn cawed at him, flapping its wings for emphasis. Odin sighed. He noticed how the blonde woman moved closer to the dark-haired warrior, carefully half-shielding the shorthaired redhead behind her. The other two warriors, a dark-skinned woman, and a strawberry blonde, touched the hilts of their swords, their eyes trained on his enraged son.

“He’s not in Asgard,” Odin replied softly, knowing why his favorite son was angry.

“No, he’s in Midgard!” Thor stomped closer, blue eyes flashing. “He was supposed to be exiled in Muspelheim, where he belongs!”

“Thor…”

“You know if he’s in Midgard, then he’s up to something!” Thor removed his famous hammer from his belt loop and pointed it to his father accusingly. “You knew he’s been hiding there, and you did nothing!”

Odin didn’t even flinch when the magical hammer hit one of the tall marble columns, shattering it, large chunks of marble flying everywhere.

One of the guards closer to it screamed when he saw a massive chunk flying at him with deadly speed. There was no way he could escape getting smashed by it.

Shaken out of his angry stupor by the guard’s scream, Thor cursed under his breath, running as fast as he could to tackle the hapless guard out of the way. Simultaneously, the dark-haired woman moved, sprinting at godly speed to catch the large section of the column. Thor threw himself over the guard, protecting him with his own body, and the tall woman caught the marble piece with both arms, just as it was about fall over both men.

Thor glanced over his shoulder, his eyes traveling up the length of the chunk of marble being lowered to the ground by his side. His eyes kept following up, examining the strong arms and broad shoulders and the woman's beautiful face as she slowly straightening to her full height.

Scrambling to his feet faster than Odin had ever seen him move, the gigantic man smiled charmingly at the stunning woman before him. “You’re strong…” He breathed out, fascinated.

The quirk of an amused dark eyebrow was his only answer.

##

“You’ll have to excuse my son. He’s a bit rowdy, but he means well,” Odin said, dusting a bit of marble from the red velvety sleeve covering his armored arm.

Kara glared at the massive man staring at Diana as if she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Well, she was, she couldn’t blame him there, but he shouldn’t be staring at her like that. It was rude and inappropriate and… She growled softly, her fists clenching.

She had been so excited about meeting the God of Thunder, but now that he was staring at Diana like that, she wasn’t sure she wanted to be his friend anymore.

Behind her, Alex smirked at Nesba, “She’s going to punch him,” she whispered.

Kara glared at her sister. “I’m not going to punch the God of Thunder,” Kara gritted out.

But Alex could see the beginning of orange specks in her eyes, always the telltale that she was getting angry. Catching Nesba’s eye, the redhead signaled five with her hand. Nesba rolled her eyes but nodded.

Alex grinned, following her sister with her eyes as she stomped to where Diana was, standing beside her with her arms crossed.

“We don’t have many strong women around here,” Thor said, shifting closer to the Amazon Princess, completely ignoring Kara.

Diana smiled, sensing the blonde’s presence from very close by. “I highly doubt that. Your shieldmaidens are fierce warriors.”

Thor stepped closer. “Fierce, yes, but strong like you… No.” He smiled charmingly at her, lifting his hand to touch her arm.

His fingers all but brushed the fine hairs of her arm when a solid fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying several feet back. The massive man crashed hard against a nearby column, breaking it in half. His body smashed violently against the wall behind it, carving a deep dent in it, debris and dust flying everywhere.

“I’m strong too,” Kara gritted out. He may be the Norse God of Thunder, but she was a Kryptonian under a yellow sun – an angry Kryptonian now.

Diana gaped at Kara, clearly shocked by her reaction.

“What? He was touching you,” Kara grumbled, crossing her arms again. “I mean… You know, without permission… In a creepy kind of way…”

Diana’s eyes softened. “You’re jealous…” she mumbled, marveled. Her hand reached out to touch the blonde’s arm.

“Ppppffff… I am not, no!” Kara shifted nervously from one foot to another, not daring to look at Diana. The warmth spreading from her arm was not helping her growing blush. She wasn’t jealous. Right?

“Oh, she’s feisty. I like her.” Odin smiled lovingly at the blonde.

Diana smirked at the Norse god.

Alex coughed. “Totally saw that coming…” She extended her free hand to Nesba.

Nesba scowled deeply, removing five drachmas from her belt pouch and slapping them on the redhead’s outstretched hand.

“You were betting on it?” Kayo growled at them. “This could get us in a lot of trouble!”

Alex tried to look chagrined, but it didn’t quite come out that way. Kayo rolled her eyes.

##

Thor stumbled out from the dent on the wall with a loud grunt. Glaring at the blonde, he outstretched his hand, silently calling on Mjölnir, his faithful hammer that had fallen from his hand when his body hit the hard column. Mjölnir flew straight at his master's hand. Without missing a beat, Thor threw it at Kara, smirking.

Squinting her eyes Kara, saw the heavy-looking hammer flying straight at her.

“You might want to get out of the way,” Odin warned. However, instead of urgency, there was only amusement in his voice.

“Kara…”

Kara heard Diana’s voice, felt the strong hand grip her arm, felt the pull, but she didn’t budge. Uncrossing her arms as the hammer neared her chest, she caught it one-handed, one inch from hitting her, feeling Diana’s hand cover her own hand as her fingers wrapped around the handle.

Looking up at Diana, she could see the relief in her eyes. Winking at the Amazon, she took a moment to inspect it, admiring the intricated symbols carved on it. Raising her eyes from the hammer, Kara scowled, barely registering the shocked look on the Norse god’s face before throwing it back at him.

“Don’t you know it’s not polite to throw things at a lady?” She growled.

Gaping, Thor was so baffled with what just happened that he barely caught the hammer. “Who are you? How…” The mighty God of Thunder stared at his hammer, dumbfound. “That’s impossible! Mjölnir should weigh a mountain on anyone else’s hands but mine!”

Kara crossed her arms again, a smug look on her beautiful face. “Light as a feather.” She heard Diana snicker beside her.

Furious, Thor raised the hammer high above his head, calling on the power of Thunder. Blue lightning descended on the hammer, energizing it. Thor allowed the power of the lightning to encircle him until his whole body was enveloped by it, his eyes glowing bright blue. Aiming the hammer at Kara, Thor unleashed the power of Thunder almost as if he was striking out with a whip.

Clenching her fists, Kara shot a blast of her heat vision, stopping the lightning beam midway. Thor grunted, forcing more power from the hammer, but Kara stepped forward, holding her beam of heat vision steady. Over the years, she had learned to control its power and flux better, making it last longer and without exerting herself and, consequently, solar flaring.

Thor lowered the hammer without warning, stopping the energy flow immediately, and Kara did the same. With her eyes still glowing red, Kara glared at him.

Frowning, the tall man scratched his beard, avoiding the tiny braids that decorated it. His eyes returned to their regular color as he turned around to face his father. “Is there something you want to tell me, father?”

Odin raised a white, bushy eyebrow at his son. “I don’t think so, why?”

“Are you sure about that? Because after this standoff, it’s easy to see what’s going on here, father!”

Odin stared at him, confused. “And what is that?”

Thor took a step forward, point the hammer at his father for the second time that day. “She’s my sister! My twin!!”

Odin would raise both eyebrows, but one was hidden by the eye patch covering his right eye. “What?”

##

“Didn’t you think I would notice after all this?” Thor spat. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell I have a twin, a sister?” He turned to look at Kara. “Did you know about this?”

Odin sighed, closing his one good eye in frustration and grumbling under his breath.

Kara’s eyes returned to their regular color at once, her eyes growing. “What? No! I—”

Before she could finish her sentence, strong arms wrapped around her in a bone-crushing hug that lifted her off her feet. “Sister…”

Alex watched the scene before her, stunned. “ _That_ , I didn’t see coming.”

“Wait! I’m not—”

Thor held her closer, spinning her around and laughing, his eyes shining with excitement. “I have a twin!” He put her down carefully and touched her cheek lovingly. “We have so much to talk about! Where have you been all this time? I—” He stopped suddenly, spinning around to glare at his father, worry in his voice. “Does mom know about this? By Yggdrasil, you have a lot of explaining to do.”

Strong hands wrapped around his wrists in a vice-like grip, forcing him away from Kara. Diana dropped a possessive arm around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “Enough hugging,” Diana smirked, shooting him a meaningful look.

Thor frowned, clearly trying to understand what Diana wasn’t telling him. A deep blush covered all his face and neck, causing a very striking effect. “I would never… I mean, I didn’t know you and her, that… You know… But she’s my sister, and I didn’t know that and… I would never do that to my twin! You’re a sister to me too!”

“See, sweet Kara, he blushes and rambles like you. Definitely twins.” Diana grinned at the blonde.

“Don’t do that!” Kara groaned, hiding her face in the curve of the older woman’s neck. “We’re not siblings!” Her voice sounded muffled, and Diana chuckled.

“We must celebrate, sister!” Thor grinned. “I don’t even know your name!”

Kara groaned, resigned. “Kara,” came the muffled response.

“Kara,” he repeated, smiling. “I like it! Come, sister, let’s celebrate with a mug of Asgard’s finest ale!”

“Ale?” Alex perked up immediately, walking to where her sister was.

Thor blinked at her. “And you are?”

Alex pointed to the hiding Kryptonian. “Her sister.” She smirked at the god. “And where she goes, I go.”

“Sister?” He looked confused. “We really need to talk.” He caught Nesba’s surly form standing behind Alex. “And you?”

“Her guard and Amazon Sister.”

Thor grinned brightly. “Amazons? By Yggdrasil, this is a great day! Come, you’re all my guests!”

“Go,” Diana whispered in her ear.

“But—"

“Please,” Diana pleaded softly, switching to Kryptonese. “ _I need to talk to Odin, and if he stays here, he won’t shut up.”_

Kara huffed, and Diana smiled down at her, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Kara melted into the kiss, forgetting where she was until she heard a loud clear of a throat. She groaned unhappily when Diana pulled away.

_“I’ll be there soon.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“I promise.”_ Diana kissed the tip of her nose tenderly. _“Just be careful about the ale here. Remember, this is different from the World of Man.”_

Kara smiled, touching her chest. _“I’ll be careful. Besides, Alex will be there with me.”_

Diana nodded, smirking. _“That’s what worries me. Last time you got drunk, Alex was there, and she wasn’t faring any better.”_

Kara chuckled. _“And Nesba will be there too. And Kayo.”_

Diana peaked at the unsuspecting Kayo. _“Kayo, yes…”_

Kara shook her head and stole a kiss from the brunette. _“For the road.”_

Diana grinned and called out to Kayo, talking to her in hushed tones as Kara was once again engulfed in Thor’s embrace.

“I’m not—” She was about to start, but Alex's dead serious eyes stopped her mid-sentence. There was no stopping Alex from tasting the Asgardian ale now, and she was going to regret this; she just knew it.

Odin shook his head, slowly walking back to his throne, Huginn and Muninn flying off for a moment before settling back on his shoulders. “You two are in trouble for not giving me any foresight to this.”

The ravens cawed defensively.

“Hush. We’ll talk later.” He shook his head at his favorite son’s antics, chuckling softly. “Frigga is going to love this one.”

##

Finally, alone with the tall Amazon, Odin smiled at her. “Walk with me,” he asked softly. “My wife is waiting for us.”

“You were expecting us.” It wasn’t a question.

Odin nodded. “I was, Diana, daughter of Hippolyta.” He smiled again, leading her down a long corridor. “My wife speaks highly of your mother.”

“You know who I am.” He could hear the relief in her voice. “Good, because I need your help.”

Odin opened the door to a cozy-looking room, quirking a curious eyebrow at her. “Come inside.” He motioned inside, where a tall redhead waited for them with a warm smile. “We can discuss it over a delicious red wine that I keep hidden from my sons and honey cake.”

Diana chuckled.

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> If you have ideas for one-shots for the (Mis) Adventures of Kara, I'd love to hear them :)


	3. The Drunken Boar Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up on the Mighty God of Thunder. Thor wants to celebrate having a lost sister and the ale here is good, too good, and to help matters (not really), Thor and Alex discover they're both competitive siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I hope you're all staying home and safe. How's everyone doing?  
> You would think that being on lockdown for a month would sprout imagination and creativity and that I'd be able to write every day, but I find myself struggling with the opposite. My daily routine is in shambles and it's affecting one of the things I love the most: writing.  
> Is it happening to you too?

Asgard,

The Drunken Boar Tavern,

Thor bounced off from the table he was standing on, immensely pleased with the ovation he was getting from the patrons inside the tavern. He had just offered to buy everyone inside a round as celebration for finding his twin sister. At first, the patrons gawked at him, shocked. Never once had anyone hear about Thor having a twin sister, but once he announced the free ale, all questions were forgotten, and people were lining up to welcome the new addition to their pantheon, some even commenting on the uncanny similarities between them. Thor was all too pleased with that. It didn’t make things any better for Kara that Alex was enjoying herself a little too much by providing tidbits of helpful information.

Kara was busy glaring at her older sister when an ingenious patron decided to ask what she was a goddess of.

Everyone turned to look at her.

“Yes, sister, what are you a goddess of?” Thor asked, his bright blue eyes shining with curiosity.

“I’m no—”

“Hope. She’s the goddess of Hope and a Protector of Mankind,” Alex added quickly, shooting her a warning glare. She would not leave this tavern without her ale!

“Alex…” Kara whined pathetically.

“That is awesome, sister! I, too am, the Protector of Mankind!” Thor grinned, slapping Kara’s back hard.

Kara didn’t flinch. Instead, she kept on glaring at Alex and sulking, her lips pursed in a thin line, but her expression soon changed when she caught sight of the large mugs of ale the servant left on the table. “Rao, help me…”

“Jesus…” Alex mumbled, quickly stretching over the table to snatch a mug for herself. “Now, that’s a mug of ale!”

“You said the same thing when you first visited the Amazons,” Kara said, smirking, but Alex ignored her pointedly, and Kara gasped. “Rude…”

“Oh, Hades’ boots…” Nesba grumbled, staring at the mug appreciatively. “I have to take some of these mugs back home.”

Kayo sighed. “Hades can’t do a thing for you if you’re not careful with that.”

Nesba chuckled.

Thor raised his mug. “To my sister!”

Everyone raised their mugs and cheered Kara, who just tried to make herself smaller, blushing fiercely. Why had she intervened? Why? She should’ve just let Diana handle him, but the feeling of possessiveness that took over her the moment he touched the Amazon’s arm overrode her logical brain, and that was never a good thing to happen because it made her react and think about consequences later.

Thor took the huge mug to his lips and downed its contents in one take, slamming it on the table with a satisfied grin when he was done.

Alex gaped. “Don’t ever let me go up against him in a drinking contest.” Taking a tentative sip, her eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. “Ohhhhhh… I like this.”

“Try it, sister! You can’t let good ale go to waste!” Thor dragged his chair closer to Kara, still grinning adoringly at her.

Kara resigned herself. She was sure she was going to like it if the look on Alex and Nesba’s face was any indication, but she was afraid she might like it a little too much. Taking a sip, Kara closed her eyes and groaned. Thor’s booming laughter resounded in her sensitive ears. “Ale, this good should be forbidden!” she groaned miserably.

“Welcome to Asgard, sister! Wait until you try the roasts!”

“Roasts?” Kara repeated weakly. Oh, Rao, she loved a good roast!

“Uh oh…” Alex stared at her sister in alarm.

Kara stared wide-eyed at her sister, clutching the mug close to her chest. “I may never want to leave Asgard again.”

Alex relaxed and smirked, licking her lips. “Are you going to let Diana go back home alone? I’m surprised.”

“Never.” Kara took another sip. “But I may need to return. Often.”

“Of course you have to return, sister!” Thor slapped his big hand hard on her shoulder, almost making her spill her drink. He chuckled when she grumbled under her breath. “How will we see each other?”

“You could visit, you know,” Kara mumbled, giving him a suspicious glare while holding the mug close to her lips.

Thor grinned. “But then you wouldn’t taste the wonderful roasts of Asgard!”

Kara huffed. As if he could keep her away from good food.

“And I’ll have to come with you. As your appointed guard, of course.” Nesba said, her face serious.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the dark-skinned Amazon. “You really have to tell me how you can keep a straight face like that.”

Nesba grinned. “I’ll tell you later.” They raised their mugs and saluted each other.

Kara gave them a suspicious look. “You two are conspiring again, aren’t you?”

Two sets of too innocent brown eyes stared solemnly at her. “Never!” they said at the same time.

“Hurry up with that, Kara. Round two is coming up!”

Kara choked, and Alex grinned. “I like this brother of yours!”

Thor smiled charmingly at the redhead.

Kara glared.

##

Sometime later,

Kara blinked at her sister and self-imposed brother, trying to keep up with whatever it was they were discussing. She had lost track of the conversation on the third mug, and now, she was feeling a little too tipsy. Rao, that ale was potent, and Diana was going to be mad at her for not being careful like she promised. Feeling the panic rise in her chest at the thought, Kara turned around to talk to Kayo, but she moved too fast and had to wait a moment for the room to stop spinning before she was able to slur out, “Is Diana going… going to be mad at me?”

Kayo sighed, and Nesba smiled, patting her arm reassuringly. “No, Little Sister. Diana could never be mad at you.”

Kara relaxed visibly and grinned, sipping from her mug. It was cool and sweet and went up to one’s head so very fast.

“No, just mad at us,” Kayo mumbled, her aqua eyes trained on Alex. “She really can handle her ale.”

Nesba slapped her arm. “Shhh… Don’t upset Little Sister. _That_ will make Diana mad.”

Kayo sighed.

##

Thor and Alex were lost in a heated discussion about weaponry and attack angles, attracting some curious patrons' attention, especially the Valkyries mingling around. Moving to a nearby table, the Shield Maidens of Asgard had their eyes set on Alex, some throwing occasional winks and flirty smiles at the redhead.

“I think they like you,” Thor whispered loud enough for everyone at their table to listen, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

Alex let out a slow smile, her eyes lingering for a moment on a beautiful blue-eyed brunette that just wouldn’t take her eyes off her.

Kara was half slumped over the table, looking bored as she supported her head on her hand. “They always like you, Alex,” she slurred, her hand dropping heavily on the wooden table as she straightened her head to take a better look at the table full of female warriors. “Maybe I should go there and… and ask what their intentions are…” Kara pursed her lips, determination flashing over her glassy eyes as she clumsily tried to get up. Nesba quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her down, at the same time that Alex was rising from her seat to stop her, Thor watching Kara with wide eyes. “…with my sister…”

“Diana is going to kill us…” Nesba whispered worriedly.

Kayo sighed tiredly, her gaze focused on the Valkyries’ table. “We are not their keepers,” she grumbled.

Nesba scowled at the healer. “We were given a task, Kayo!”

Kayo sighed heavily, sinking in her chair.

“You’re not going anywhere, Kara. They’re just looking.” Alex patted her sister’s hand.

“At you,” Kara crossed her arms, trying to glare at the women. “They’re pretty…”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Back to our discussion!” The redhead smacked the god’s muscular arm to get his attention. “My DEO-issued gun is the best weapon for any situation, and I never miss a shot!”

Thor blinked at her. “Your what?”

“My gun! It fires… hum… huh…” Alex looked at Kara, tilting her head. “How do I explain this?”

Kara leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed in deep concentration. “Blue deadly darts,” she declared, nodding to herself approvingly.

Alex blinked. “Darts?”

“Darts?” Thor repeated, full of enthusiasm. “You throw darts?”

Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Undefeated champion of the DEO for three years in a row.”

His grin could’ve brightened the whole room. “I bet I can beat you.”

Alex’s nostrils flared. “Oh, you’re on! Best two out of three?”

Thor nodded happily. Dragging his chair back, the Norse god almost jumped in excitement. “I’m undefeated, by the way! Just so you know.”

Alex gave him an unimpressed look. “We’ll see about that.”

“Odin defeats him all the time,” someone shouted from the back, “and he only has one eye!”

Raucous laughter erupted in the tavern, and Thor turned around, trying to catch the traitor. “I know it was you, Olaf! Just for that, you’re buying the next round!”

More laughter followed his words. Grumbling under his breath, the tall god eyed his newfound sister fondly. “You’re playing too, sister.”

“Playing what?” Kara asked distractedly. She was busy trying to detach her coin pouch from her belt, but the damn thing wouldn’t come out. “Why can’t I… get this out?” Strong fingers batted her hands away and removed the leather pouch, placing it on her hand. Kara grinned lazily. “Thanks, Nesba.”

Nesba just shook her head with a warm smile. “Diana is so going to kill me.”

“Come on, sister. You’re playing darts with us.” Thor insisted.

Kara removed several silver coins from her pouch, never looking up at him. “No, I’m not.”

“Why not? We have to show everyone here that the twins are the best!”

Kara gave him a doubtful look, considering. “No.”

“Please?”

“I’m not good at it,” Kara slurred, slowly counting the silver coins under her breath.

“It’s going to be fun! Please?”

Kara let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine! Don’t complain later.”

Thor grinned and ambled to where the darts were, the patrons already forming a circle around the area, coins flowing everywhere.

Kara gave her coins to Nesba. “Can you bet on Alex for me?”

Nesba stared at the coins. “That’s a lot of silver you got there, Kara. Are you sure?”

Kara nodded vehemently, beaming. “Alex is the best.”

“All right, if you say so.” Nesba rose from her seat. “Are you all right to go over there by yourself?”

Kara placed both hands on the table for balance, slowly getting up on her feet. “I’m fine.” Kara waved her off and swayed unsteadily to where Thor and Alex waited for her. “Totally fine…”

“Here!” Thor gave her three darts. “You start.”

Kara stared at the darts in her hand for a moment, trying to decide if she should go forward with this. “I warned you…” Taking one of the darts, Kara placed herself in the proper stance to throw darts, just like Alex had taught her. Raising her hand to eye level, she took careful aim to the dartboard center, the tip of her tongue showing as she struggled to focus on the target. When she was sure that she could make a good shot, Kara pulled her hand slightly back and released the dart. A commotion was heard, and then a yelp and Kara squinted at the board. “Did I hit the mark?”

“Hum…” Thor scratched his head, looking nervously at the back of the tavern, where the dart was stuck on the opposite wall, pinning a Valkyrie’s braid to the wooden wall. “Pretty close, yes.”

Kara frowned. “But I can’t see it! Where—Hey!” The darts were snatched from her hand, and she glared at her sister.

“You’re a menace with pointy things when you’re drunk!” Alex hissed through gritted teeth.

Kara huffed, shifting unsteadily on her feet. “It’s your fault. You never let me play when I have alien alc—co—" Kara stopped, her eyes darting to the left as she tried to concentrate, fingers moving along as she mumbled the word under her breath. “Al—co—hol!” Alex rolled her eyes, and Kara beamed proudly at her word prowess.

“Come on. You need to sit down and stop drinking.” Alex clasped her hand on her sister’s elbow and glanced behind her shoulder. “Do you have any coffee around here?”

“Coffee?” Thor stared blankly at her.

Alex shook her head. “Never mind. I—”

“Don’t worry; I’ll keep an eye on her.” Nesba took Kara’s arm.

“Nesba!” Kara beamed at the Amazon. “I’m fine, I—”

“Come, Little Sister, let’s find you a good seat so you can see your sister beat the Hades out of your… brother.”

Kara nodded, slightly dragging her feet as Nesba helped her walk away. “Did I lose?” She asked suddenly, crestfallen.

“You shouldn’t have, but you did.”

“Don’t let her drink anymore,” Alex called out. “Water! She can drink water!”

Nesba lifted her hand in acknowledgment.

##

Kara dropped on her chair with a thud. Watching the patrons around them, the Kryptonian waved at them in greeting, her movements uncoordinated.

Nesba glared at her, hands on her hips. “How drunk are you, Kara?”

“I’m not drunk!” Kara scrounged her forehead. “Maybe a little…” Kara blinked up at her. “I’m not sure…”

“You never miss a target. You would’ve wiped the floor with them!”

“My eyes are fuzzy…” Nesba crossed her arms, slipping on her best tough instructor glare, waiting. Kara looked up at her in earnest. “Alex will beat him!”

Nesba sighed, uncrossing her arms. “You’re not telling me the whole story here, but you _are_ drunk.”

“Pfff… I’m not…” Kara hiccupped and covered her mouth with both hands, shifting a giggle. “…much…”

“Yep, she’s definitely going to kill us…” Searching for Kayo, Nesba found her by the tavern’s counter, sulking. Too far. Looking back down at Kara, she stared in surprise when she found her nursing a new mug of ale. “Where did you find that?”

Kara slowly looked up at her, her blue eyes round and full of innocence. “My brother gave it to me…”

Nesba sighed, glaring at the said brother. Definitely getting killed.

##

Three rounds and several mugs later, and Thor was rendered silent, gaping in shock at the dartboard. He had just lost for the first time to someone other than his father.

“Told ya I was undefeated,” Alex bragged, the slightly slurred words breaking the stunned silence that had descended in the tavern.

“I demand a rematch! I was distracted because of my sister.”

Alex chuckled low in her throat, her glassy eyes shining with mirth. “Sore loser…”

“I am not!” Thor crossed his arms over his impressive chest, almost like he was about to throw a tantrum.

Kara rose from her chair on unsteady feet, beaming when someone gave Nesba a pouch full of coins. Giggling, she swayed a little, making her way to a smug-looking Alex while trying to balance her mug. “That’s my sister…” She slurred, pointing at the obviously pleased redhead. “She’s the best sister ever!”

Alex grinned at her sister and raised her mug to the God of Thunder. “To a worthy adversary!”

Everyone raised their mugs and cheered. Thor grunted, downing another mug in a blink of an eye.

“You were beaten by…” A hiccup interrupted her, “…by my sister, brother!”

Thor shot her a toothy grin, his eyes misting with sudden tears. His defeat was all forgotten. The burly man enveloped her in a bear hug and spun her around happily, ale spilling everywhere. “You called me brother!!”

Kara laughed, throwing her head back, but when he finally put her down, the room didn’t stop spinning, and Kara had to hold on to him to keep her balance. “Wow… too fast…”

Alex laughed at the look on her sister’s face. “You’re drunk!”

Kara scowled. “And you’re slur—slurring…”

Alex frowned. “No, I’m not!”

Kara smirked. “You are!”

Nesba sighed, dejectedly.

##

Alex was happily nursing her ale, a smug little grin on her lips. She was entitled to, and winning always meant she had bragging rights. She had just defeated the God of Thunder at darts! God, she wished she had her phone here to take a photo of them or have someone film the damn thing. A chuckle escaped at the thought of Vasquez’s face when she told her she was invictus at the DEO and Asgard and had just kicked Thor’s ass!

Watching her sister drunkenly try to explain something to the grinning god made her smile. Kara was having so much fun, but she was going to feel it this time, for sure. She had a strong suspicion that the magic of the Veiled Worlds would not let her waltz her way out of a healthy hangover. And about time too.

The jingling of coins falling on the table made her look up. Standing in front of her was the blue-eyed brunette, smiling at her like she wanted to get to know her better. The tall woman sat on the table, leaning her weight on one hand. “Your winnings, stranger.” Her voice was smooth and her lips full, and her skin flawless.

Without moving, Alex tore her eyes from the hypnotic blue eyes to glance at the hefty leather pouch in front of her. Dragging her eyes back to the stunning Valkyrie, Alex smiled a slow, flirty smile, her eyes glinting. “Thank you.”

The brunette smiled back.

##

“Kayo!” Nesba hissed. “Alex is your responsibility. Go there!”

Kayo grumbled, annoyed. Why had she not stayed with Diana? Oh, that’s right, her best friend had a way of always enrolling her for annoying tasks, and she always gave in. Why? Why did she care if Alex was flirting with the Valkyries?

Striding purposely to Alex’s table, Kayo quickly snatched the heavy bag and lifted Alex by the arm, ignoring the look of surprise on both women.

“Kayo, what the—”

“Come on, _sweetheart_ , you had enough to drink today,” Kayo said, smirking, her eyes full of annoyance.

Alex choked at the term of endearment, and the Valkyrie slowly moved away from her perch, hands in the air in a silent apology. “I didn’t know she was taken.”

Kayo had to force herself not to react to that. Instead, she pinned the woman with a cold stare. “Very taken, and I don’t share.”

Raising both eyebrows, the brunette smiled apologetically and backed away.

“Hey, come back!” Alex rose from her seat on wobbly legs. “What the hell, Kayo? I’m not… We’re not…”

“ _We_ have to go. Thor is challenging your sister again, and we have to stop them.” Kayo ignored her.

“Oh!” Alex fell back on her seat ungracefully, taking a long gulp of her ale. “Is it darts again? Don’t bet on her,” she said, looking morosely over the rim of her mug at the tantalizing brunette on the far end table.

Kayo rolled her eyes. “It’s rock lifting.”

Alex moved so fast, Kayo took a step back in surprise, extending her hand in reflex when Alex dropped the pouch in it. “Bet _everything_ on her!”

Kayo sighed.

##

Outside, at a nearby field,

The greenfield was overflowing with people, several villagers now joining the tavern patrons to see who Thor's mysterious sister was and if she could really beat him in the rock-lifting game.

Two lines were dug on the ground, 20 feet apart. Behind one line, several rocks of different sizes and weights waited to be thrown to the other side. The rules were simple. They would start with the smaller, lighter rocks and throw them over the initial line. Whoever had the largest number of rocks closer to the second line won the game.

Kara picked up the blue set of rocks because it reminded her of her Supergirl suit, and they quickly started the game. Even if some rocks were sent a bit off course by their drunken state, they were pretty evenly matched, and Thor kept babbling away at how proud he was of his twin and how strong she was. The last rock, a large boulder that topped over Thor’s head, was a beast in size and weight, but Thor was able to lift it and throw it over with only a minor effort. The rock landed a few inches over the second line, and Thor grinned, resting his hands on his hips, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kara smirked and eyed her rock critically. It was very similar to the god’s rock, and she was fairly sure she could lift it without problems. She could lift airplanes and submarines, for Rao’s sake. Kara lifted the rock without effort and grinned rakishly as the smile slowly disappeared from the tall man’s face. Closing one eye to calculate the distance and how much strength and speed she would need, Kara stumbled a little backward with the rock in her arms.

Forcing herself to steady her feet, she closed one eye again to recalculate, the tip of her tongue poking out from between her lips. Mentally calculating speed, weight, distance, and trajectory in an inebriated state was not an easy feat, but she was a Zor-el, and a Danvers, and Supergirl.

The blue rock flew over the second line, landing neatly in front of the red rock, just inches apart.

Kara chuckled happily, throwing her hands up in the air. “That’s how you throw a rock, brother!”

Thor gasped, flabbergasted.

##

“Come on, sis! I’ve lost twice today. It’s not looking good for the God of Thunder! Please? One more challenge!”

Kara rubbed one side of her face. “No more challenges…” hiccup, “…Thor, until I get food.”

Thor nodded enthusiastically, handing her another mug. “Food sounds good right now.”

“There will be no more challenges today, Thor.” Diana’s smooth and slightly annoyed voice sounded from behind them.

Kara turned around, clutching the mug to her chest, her glassy eyes wide and round. “Are you mad at me?”

Diana’s eyes softened, reaching for the mug and taking it away from her. “No, I am not mad at you, my sweet Kara.” She smiled, raising one eyebrow. “But I can see you’ve had enough of this.” Diana spilled the mug’s contents on the grass.

Thor gasped. “Waste of good ale…”

Kara gave her a silly grin, looking up at her adoringly. “Rao, you’re beautiful.”

Diana blushed at the sudden praise, and Thor snickered. “Glad you think so.”

“I do.” Kara nodded vigorously. “I want to kiss you…” Kara pouted, staring at her with her big puppy eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Ooo, someone is getting lucky tonight!” Thor laughed.

Kara frowned, confused. “Who is?”

Diana tilted her head slightly to the side, glaring at him until the smile dropped from his face, and he was left squirming under the penetrating gaze. “Sorry…”

Kara laughed out loud at his predicament. Diana shook her head. She was fairly sure Kara wouldn’t be able to stay awake for much longer, and she needed to get some food into her before she crashed.

“Come on, sister of Thor.” Diana grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her perch on a rock, quickly wrapping an arm around the Kryptonian’s waist to keep her steady. She wasn’t entirely sure if she wouldn't have to carry her back to their room. “We’re going to our room. Odin has kindly invited us to stay at the palace.” More like Frigga wouldn’t take a no for an answer.

Kara turned in her embrace, heat in her blue eyes. “Let’s,” she whispered huskily, her eyes dropping to Diana’s lips. “Fast.”

Diana swallowed, taken aback. Kara was never this brazen before. “Huh… we need to tell them we’re staying the night first.”

Kara grinned.

##

“Ah! That’s my sister for you, Asgard!” Alex shouted proudly as she saw her sister approaching, leaning heavily on the Amazon Princess. Knowing that she probably just tripled her earlier earnings and the Valkyries flirting with her made her feel giddy.

“Thank the gods, Diana is here,” Kayo grumbled, shooting daggers at the group of Valkyries mingling around a tall tree, shamelessly flirting with the redhead.

“Sis!” Alex grinned at her sister. “Where are you going?”

“We’re _all_ going to our rooms, Alex,” Diana answered before Kara could.

“But it’s nice here…” Alex’s smile turned into a smirk when she spotted the Valkyrie headed their way, a sway on her hips. “So nice…”

Kara rested her head on Diana’s shoulder, watching the approaching woman through half-closed eyelids. “I think she’s going to ask for… your number…”

Diana chuckled and kissed her adorable Kryptonian’s head.

Alex’s head shut up, staring at her sister like she was an alien. “They don’t have phones here, Kara!” Alex’s speech ability was just a little better than Kara’s. Just a little. She glanced at Diana, confused. “Do they?”

Diana shook her head, trying not to laugh. “No.”

Alex smirked, raising her mug victorious. “Told ya!”

“I think it’s best if the older Danvers goes to her room now, Kayo,” Diana said, the tone of her voice leaving no room for argument. “Before someone offers to escort her.”

Kayo cursed under her breath.

Diana smiled, slowly making the way back to their room. She knew Kara was about to fall asleep on her while still walking if her sudden silence and nuzzling on her neck was any indication. From afar, she could still hear Alex and Kayo bickering.

She was certain the Danvers sisters would be very grumpy the following morning.

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #stayhome  
> #staysafe

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow777997, as promised ;)  
> If you have any ideas, any suggestions, let me know.  
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
